Glazier
Like the similar-sounding 'safety slug' bullets, the glazier's wares are rather frangible. These range from used or broken glass to finely made items priced so dearly that the glassblower himself couldn't afford to break one. ---- Bottle, cheap glass . . . . . 3¢ ::————Cleaned up and repurposed; once held wine or the like Bottle, crystal, hold 32 ounces . . . . . 10ƒ9 Bottle, glass, holds 32 ounces . . . . . 8ƒ Bowl, glass . . . . . 4ƒ Decanter . . . . . 1₲8 Dish, dinner plate, glass . . . . . 3ƒ Flask, hold 16 ounces, glass . . . . . 12ƒ ::————This is a high quality piece of leaded glassware. Even empty, if you drop it on your foot it'll hurt you more than the other way around. Flask, hold 8 ounces, cheap glass . . . . . 1¢ ::————Not the sort of thing you want to use as a hip flask, as this recycled glass is far to fragile and sharp to be right next to your junk. Glass, drinking, collins . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Taller; holds ten to fourteen ounces Glass, drinking, lowball . . . . . 6ƒ Glass, wine, flute . . . . . 14ƒ7 ::————For the bubbly stuff Glass, wine, red . . . . . 14ƒ ::————Wider bowl Glass, wine, white . . . . . 13ƒ ::————Short and wide Goblet . . . . . 18ƒ Jar, cheap glass . . . . . 2¢ Jar, glass . . . . . 4ƒ ::————With lid Jeweller's lens . . . . . 61₲10 ::————The world's smallest and most portable microscope; properly called a loupe Magnifying glass . . . . . 7₲ ::————Yes, you can light a fire (or ants) with this, but only in good sunlight, and not nearly as fast as with a tinderbox. Mirror, full-length, glass . . . . . 10₲ Mirror, hand, glass . . . . . 6₲ Mirror, wall, glass . . . . . 9₲ Monocle . . . . . 9₲ ::————Usually for reading, but the long-distance variety isn't any more difficult to make; includes cord and case Nightingale . . . . . 1₲3 ::————Part toy, part music instrument, a nightingale is partially submerged underwater for bubbling musical notes. Reading glasses . . . . . 10₲10 ::————Eyeglasses for reading are a bit cheaper than the distant vision variety because they are more easily standardised. Salt cellar, glass . . . . . 4₲13 ::————For wealthy merchants who want to appear upper class, but lack the funds for a standing salt made of silver—or more accurately—lack the funds for a servant to keep the silver one polished Sandpaper, per sheet . . . . . 5¢ ::————Available in many different grit coarseness and materials Shotglass . . . . . 6ƒ Spectacles . . . . . 17₲ ::————Yes, I know that eyeglasses are anachronistic. Have you so soon forgotten that Midian also includes Dragons and such? Stained glass, 6 inch square . . . . . 10ƒ Stained glass, full-sized . . . . . 20₲ ::————Few stained glass windows are full sheets like this. Most are mosaics of smaller pieces. Stained glass, tiny square . . . . . 2ƒ Tankard or mug, saloon . . . . . 12ƒ9 ::————This is the sort of glass mug that one finds frosted and filled with a rootbeer float Tankard or mug, Son of Thunk . . . . . 1₲4ƒ ::————This big glass mug holds nearly two liters of beer—including head—without spilling Test tube . . . . . 5ƒ Two-way mirror, full-length . . . . . 13₲ ::————A bright light shining on one side makes it reflective. In darkness it becomes transparent. The same is true, of course, for the other side as well. Vase, glass . . . . . 12ƒ4 Window pane, 6 inch square . . . . . 2ƒ5 Window pane, 6 inch square, frosted . . . . . 4ƒ Window pane, full-sized . . . . . 3₲ Window pane, full-sized, frosted . . . . . 14₲ Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex